


A visit on the ship

by ack



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shadowgast, Ship, hopeless foils, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: After c2e97Caleb decides to check in on Essek on the boat.“The wood creaks beneath Calebs feet as he walks to the other end of the hall. The evenings events left a lot running through his mind.”
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	A visit on the ship

The wood creaks beneath Calebs feet as he walks to the other end of the hall. The evenings events left a lot running through his mind.

He had just begun to trust Essek, how could he be so foolhearted? And on top of that, it hurt more than he ever thought it would. It felt personal.  
So although he said Essek could have his chance with the Mighty Nein, he knew he needed to check in on him.

The door to the room Essek was staying in was left open a crack. Caleb lightly pressed it open, releasing a breath he was holding when it didn’t make a sound.

The moonlight scattered faintly across the room through a porthole on the far side. Under that window that showed the sea was their drow stowaway.  
So he was still here. And again he released another breath he was holding in. 

He feet shifted to turn back, but the relaxed face of Essek made him stop. The calmness in his face was such a contrast to the complexities of the events both passed and to come. And Caleb felt his feet moving towards Essek before he could register it.

Once there, he let the barest hint of a smile show on his face, as there was no need to hide it for now. If all went alright, which was up in the air with a group like the Mighty Nein, then they had another friend.  
He watched Essek for a moment. Late nights always make everything seem less real. So Caleb slowly brought up a hand to trace the face of the shadowhand before him.

The moment he made contact the world flipped. Or, more rightly so, he did.

Essek, who has been revealed as a traitor to the only people he figures as friends and is in disbelief of how they reacted, has not been sleeping heavily.  
The second he felt something brush his skin he grabbed hold of their wrist and flipped over the person who invaded his room.

One hand pinned that wrist, the other gripped the other arm, and his legs straddled one of the uninvited guests legs.  
His eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light and saw the frightened look in Calebs eyes.  
“Widogast,” he said, holding back a shake in his voice. He loosened his grip slightly.  
“Apologies,” Caleb said with a small shrug and a grimace.   
For a moment, Caleb thought the drow was going to take off, but he was surprised.  
Essek softly let go of his wrists and rolled to the side. He still had one leg over Caleb on the crowded cot.

The silence hung in the air for a moment.

Then, in a small voice, Essek said, “don’t scare me like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to take a nap but I wrote this instead... I haven’t been able to contribute much to this fandom I love SO MUCH so here is my haphazard shadowgast love


End file.
